


Timelines

by phantomofhogwarts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Instagram writing prompts, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, reader gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: I got this from the Writing Prompts Instagram (https://www.instagram.com/p/CAQrhcEHTs_/) that was: “you live in a world where the first words your soulmate says to you appear on your skin. Your words are “hey you dropped your phone”. However, you are a baker in Ancient Greece and have no idea what a phone is”.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different style from the fics I've written before, so I'm sorry for anything...

You enjoyed your life, that was true. You had a little bakery and was happy. However, there was something that would annoy you from time to time. It was normal for everybody to have the first words said by your soulmate written in your skin and people would always talk about what would the situation be when they met their soulmate. Some of your friends had already met their special ones and their first words were shown into each other's skin. You said you didn't care about all that stuff with soulmates and words written in your skin, but the truth was that you didn't believe that would ever work for you. The people who knew you would make fun of you because of your words and could understand why. The reason? The words written in your right shoulder were “hey, you dropped your phone”. First of all, what was a phone? How you could drop that? You didn’t have any idea about what any of that meant, so you just assumed it was destiny making jokes on you. That’s why you stopped caring about that and tried to cover those words as best as you could.

It was another regular morning when a woman with blond hair walked into your bakery. She had a smile in her face and had a strange device in her hand.

"Hello. Have you seen anything weird here lately?"

"Not really, there isn't anything weird here”, you said a little confused. “Except when Socrates and his students walk around making their questions about usual things, telling us we need to think. It's a good practice, though, I actually enjoy it."

"Uh, this is Greece, then!", the woman said with a smile even wider. You gave her a confused look. "My coordinates got a little messy, but I'm glad I'm still on Earth. I got some alien readings in this planet and I need to investigate. I only need to go to the right year and…"

"Earth? Alien? Right year? I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor! It's great to meet you...what's your name again?"

“I'm Y/N. I'm still trying to understand what’s happening…"

You were cut by a loud noise on the outside. The Doctor ran outside and you followed her, not really understanding why. There was a lot of smoke and it was hard for you to breath. The Doctor got your hand and ran in the direction of a small blue box. Later you would remember that was how you started traveling with the Doctor.

Some months later, you were still traveling with the Doctor. After the initial shock about time and space travel, aliens and monsters, you got used to that. You have seen wonderful places and met different people. You loved to travel to the future and see how technology and science evolved to make people’s lives easier. 

Eventually, you found out that those words about soulmates were still present in everybody in the future, however you only saw that in humans so far. Of course, now that you have seen the future you knew what a phone was and adapted very well, since you got one for yourself in one of your travels to Earth in the future. You finally understood what those words meant. But, since you were so busy traveling with the Doctor, you didn’t care about those anymore.

One day, the Doctor got a message for help for a ship while you were many years in the future. Apparently, they were attacked, part of the crew was dead and the ones that were still alive were trying to escape. The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the ship and started to get readings with her sonic screwdriver while you followed her closely. Suddenly, both of you heard a noise behind you and when you turned around, you saw an alien that neither of you have ever seen. You turned to the Doctor, but not even she could say what that was. That huge monster had sharp claws and moved very fast. The Doctor told you to run and once you turned around to get away from there, that weird creature began to chase you. 

You tried to run as fast as you could, but you felt it was difficult to pull more air into your lungs and your legs were burning from the effort. To increase your despair, you had lost the Doctor into those many corridors. Maybe you turned left while she turned right? You only knew you had to find her and get out of that place. 

When you turned another left, you didn’t see that creature after you anymore and took a deep breath in relief. However, while you were leaning into the wall to catch your breath, that creature found you and got a hold of your shoulder. You felt its claws get deep in your skin while you tried to run, but you weren’t strong enough and you fell to the floor. That’s was when you saw something that seemed like a taser on the floor. You got that, shot at the alien and it let you free while running away in pain. You looked around and saw a door. For you luck, it was unlocked and you got inside.

Once you closed the door behind you, you finally could breath. You could wait there some minutes and think about how to find the Doctor. Then you remembered you could try to call her. After all, she installed a device in your phone that allowed you to call her regardless of where or when you were. But, when you pulled your phone from your pocket, you saw it was broken. It probably happened when you were attacked by that creature. You sighed while you let yourself fall in a chair. You looked around the room you entered and it seemed to be the central of control of that ship so you could look for the Doctor in the cameras and try to contact her to say where you were. It was a good plan. However, you were so tired of running and out of breath that you didn’t realize you weren’t alone in that room. 

“Hey, you dropped your phone”, you heard him say. “Why are humans always so stupid?”

“Who are you?”, you said while getting up of the chair. As he said, you dropped your phone when you sat on the chair. You saw a man standing near the door with a purple coat and a plaid suit. He was studying you with attention, but you could see something weird in his eyes. Was he confused?

“I’m the Master. And, I assume you are here with the Doctor. Of course, she’s always trying to ruin my plans and…”, he stopped himself while he was coming closer to you. You noticed he was looking you up and down, but his eyes took a longer moment down your face. You followed his gaze and saw he was staring at your shoulder. Your clothes were torn apart where the alien’s claws got you. You were obviously hurt, but it was nothing so serious.That was when you noticed...the words in your skin were visible, your clothes weren’t hiding it anymore. You got confused while looking at those words for the hundredth time, but now it was different. You tried to think back about some moments ago. What was that the Master said when he saw you? 

“You are human, right? Well, if you’re with the Doctor you’re obviously human”, he said to himself. He started to pace around while looking at you. “This must be a joke, I never thought it would be like this. The only Time Lord to ever have this and of course it would be a human!”

“What are you talking about?”, you didn’t understand at first, but then you figured that out. The words in your shoulder were finally making sense, but you couldn’t understand how that was happening. And why it was happening like that.

The Master stopped in front of you and removed his coat. Without looking away, he started to roll up his sleeve in his right arm. That was when you saw it; his arm had the question “who are you?”. It was exactly what you said. You let your eyes meet his again and both of you had the same confused expression. He opened his mouth to say something when you heard an explosion. Both of you looked at the screens and saw the ship was being destroyed. You couldn’t find the Doctor and now you were going to die. In space. Facing your possible soulmate, if life wasn’t making fun of you again.

You felt a warm hand around your wrist and the Master pulled you through a door. You tried to free yourself from him, but you couldn’t. Once you stepped inside after him, you realized the inside was bigger than the outside. 

“This is a TARDIS?”

“Oh, great observation skills. Yes, this is a TARDIS”, he said annoyed while running around the console to take you both out of that place.

“I need to go back to the Doctor”, you demanded. You tried to keep your voice strong, but you were feeling a little weak. It was probably the claws of the alien that hurt you. You tried to keep yourself standing, but you let yourself fall to the floor. The Master immediately was at your side.

“You won’t go anywhere now. You are hurt and need to rest”, he said coming closer to you. You only met him minutes ago, but you felt you could trust him. He carried you to the sofa on the corner of the room and came back after some minutes with some medical supplies. He started to clean your wound with so much care that didn’t seem he would be capable of.

“Why are you helping me?”, your voice was lower than usual. You didn’t feel strong enough, but there was something about him. The Master let a smile come to his face. His eyes lingered to the words in your shoulder and he showed you his arm again.

“I always thought these words were a fairytale, a joke from the universe to me. The only Time Lord to have something that all the humans had. I lived all these years being sure that it was something that I could never have. Something I didn’t deserve. But, now I see the proof that it’s real.” 

His voice had a softness that didn’t seem usual to him. You felt hypnotized by his eyes. All the times your friends told you about how they felt with their soulmates, everything was finally making sense to you. The way your heart was beating faster, the feeling you got in your stomach... being with him felt like home.

“I waited so many years to see if these words made sense, now I know they do. I finally met you...wait, what’s your name?”, he said furrowing his eyebrows. His face was forming a little smile.

“Y/N. My name is Y/N…”, you replied studying his features for a moment. “Master.”

When you said his name, it was almost like a light had come to his face. His eyes were shining while looking at you.

“Well, Y/N, I need to show you the stars”, the way he said your name was perfect. It was almost like you had waited for that for all your life. Yes, this was definitely how home felt like.


End file.
